


О ведьмах и храбрых рыцарях

by Effie_H



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, baby changkyun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_H/pseuds/Effie_H
Summary: О ведьмах, насылающих ветрянку и смелых рыцарях, которые с ней борются
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Yoo Kihyun





	О ведьмах и храбрых рыцарях

**Author's Note:**

> summer 2017 collection

Хосок улыбается заплаканному, но уже спокойному ребёнку на прощание и ставит в программе особую отметку. Ребёнок в полном порядке, но ему показаны кое-какие профилактические мероприятия, повторный визит возможен через месяц при необходимости. Дальше на очереди маленький Чангюн с температурой и головной болью. Хосок пытается подавить в себе слишком широкую улыбку, просто кликает по кнопке, и буквально через секунду в кабинет врываются двое: мальчишка лет шести и молодой папаша, которого, видимо, кроет от ответственности за сына. Крышу у такого может снести капитально, но Хосок лишь благосклонно кивает им двоим, приглашая маленького пациента на специально приготовленную кушетку.

— Как тебя зовут, малыш?

— Чангюн. И я уже не малыш, — бурчит он, нахмурив брови. Хосок скользит взглядом на сопровождающего, но тот лишь издевательски пожимает плечами и разводит руками, ехидно при этом улыбаясь. Ему не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как повернуться обратно, тихо вздохнув.

— Тогда извини. Могу я тебя звать просто Чангюн? — тут же идёт на попятую он, и ребёнок благосклонно кивает. Уже одна маленькая победа. — Скажи, что тебя сейчас беспокоит?

— Мне больно смотреть, всё слишком белое…

— Хорошо. Я выключу свет, — серьёзно говорит Хосок, вставая со своего места. Одним щелчком он гасит все лампы. Кабинет освещает только дневной свет из окна. Затем он натягивает на себя перчатки и берёт один из термометров, возвращаясь к Чангюну. — Сейчас мы измерим температуру, а пока что задери рубашку, я хочу тебя послушать.

Он без особых колебаний принимает в рот термометр и приподнимает вверх кромку рубашки, выявляя несколько небольших прыщиков, налитых водой. Теперь всё становится намного понятнее. Прибор во рту Чангюна подаёт сигнал, и Хосок удручённо вздыхает, глядя на слишком высокую температуру.

— Они очень чешутся, можно я почешу? — спрашивает Чангюн, пока Хосок достаёт из ящика коробочку с мазью.

— Слушай, Чангюн-а, ты веришь в магию?

Тот посылает неуверенный взгляд за спину Хосока, где, по идее, стоит его отец, а потом осторожно кивает, несколько раз при этом моргнув.

— Злая ведьма наслала на тебя проклятье и хочет испытать твою мужественность этой болячкой. Но ты же мужчина, правда?

— Я — мужчина, — соглашается с ним Чангюн, немного зажмурившись.

— Очень хорошо. А настоящие мужчины не поддаются проклятиям и не чешут ведьмины болячки, ты же не хочешь стать старой и некрасивой жабой, правда?

Глаза Чангюна расширяются от страха, а потом он энергично трясёт головой, всё ещё глядя на папу.

— Поэтому я дам тебе одно зелье, которым вы с папой будете мазать болячки, и они помогут тебе победить злую старуху! — горячо уверяет его Хосок, так что Чангюн лишь кивает несколько раз, принимая в руки коробочку с лекарством. — Ещё я тебе дам несколько снадобий, чтобы глазки не резало, и голова не болела. И помни, ни в коем случае не чешись!

— Хорошо, доктор! — серьёзно кивает Чангюн, спрыгивая со стула. Хосок ему улыбается, а потом внезапно выуживает из кармана небольшой леденец.

— Вот. А это положено всем храбрым рыцарям, которые добросовестно борются с проклятьями ведьм.

Неожиданно слишком серьёзное выражение лица Чангюна сменяется застенчивой улыбкой, а щёки его немного краснеют.

— Что нужно сказать доктору Шину? — раздаётся мягкий голос сзади.

— Спасибо, — слышит Хосок уже от Чангюна и ловит себя на том, что он сам улыбается сейчас как дурак.

— Приходи ко мне через неделю, я посмотрю, как добросовестно ты выполняешь мои указания, — Хосок выпрямляется, провожая пару до дверей, а потом немного хмурится, кое-что замечая. — Чангюн-и, будь другом, подожди пока на стульчике за дверью, мне ещё нужно немного поговорить с твоим папой.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и демонстративно усаживается на стульчике прямо напротив кабинета Хосока, деловито разворачивая леденец.

— И постоянно ты раздаёшь детям конфетки после сеанса? — слышит он за своей спиной, стоит ему снова закрыть дверь. Хосок улыбается, но уже не так дурашливо, как Чангюну.

— Нет, только тем, кому предстоит стать моим сыночком.

— Пасынком, придурок.

Хосок обвивает руки вокруг него, забираясь пальцами под рубашку и осторожно ощупывает пальцами поверхность его кожи.

— Нет, Кихён-а, он станет моим сыночком. Я ему понравился, я это чувствую.

— Кстати, это правда. Он даже в деда Мороза не верит, на самом деле, — приподнимает брови Кихён, с удивлением принимая в рот маленький детский термометр. — Так фто ты ему понфафился, это тофно.

Хосок деланно приподнимает брови и хватается рукой за сердце, словно эта информация шокировала его до глубины души.

— Так значит, с ведьмой это он мне только подыгрывал?

Термометр снова пищит, и они оба с Кихёном качают головами на показатель на дисплее.

— Чангюн — вежливый мальчик, но он сможет позволить вести в играх только если ты ему понравишься. Так что считай, что его расположение ты каким-то неведомым образом взял.

— Я взял его расположение, а ты — ветрянку. И как только ты умудрился ею не переболеть в детстве?

Кихён пожимает плечами, пока Хосок вздыхает, возвращаясь за стол, и начинает что-то писать в рецептурном бланке.

— Мама говорила, что ветрянкой лучше вообще никогда не болеть. Ни ребёнком, ни взрослым. А что?

— А то, что ты умудрился заразиться от Чангюна. И если ему достаточно просто сбить температуру и продезинфицировать сыпь, то тебе придётся брать несколько дней больничного. И как-то объяснить Чангюну, что его врач придёт не к нему, а к непутёвому папочке…

— Ему всё равно нужно будет принять факт, что его доктор как-то абсолютно случайно станет членом семьи, — закатывает глаза Кихён, и Хосок борется с желанием не шлёпнуть его по губам. Вместо этого он лишь вздыхает, вручая рецепт, и нежно целует его в щёку.

— Почему абсолютно случайно? Этот доктор знает, как расположить к себе окружающих, а ещё у него есть целая тонна приворотных зелий, — компьютер гудит сигналом, что время приёма Чангюна заканчивается, так что Хосоку приходится повременить со сладким поцелуем, выпроваживая Кихёна к выходу.

— Тогда мне понятно, почему я в этого доктора влюбился. Он же сам как ведьма, — вздыхает Кихён, но коротко целует на прощание Хосока. — Зелий наготовит, напоит, соблазнит, а мне потом отдувайся…

— Ну, я хотя бы «как» ведьма, — хихикает Хосок и ловко закрывает за собой дверь, чтобы ему не прилетело никакого справедливого возмездия, потому что Кихён уж слишком скор на расправу, однако не дразнить его становится с каждым днём всё сложнее.

А ещё ему кажется, что с Чангюном они смогут составить прекрасный тандем. Главное дело — добиться его расположения — Хосок уже почти выполнил. Не зря же его зовут в больнице самым обаятельным педиатром. И если бы Кихён знал, как сильно ему завидует весь персонал, то точно бы от важности раздулся бы до состояния вредной жабы.


End file.
